neolympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite is a being of desire and impulses. She likes to be pleased and though she has a preferred pleasure, she can be fickle in how she seeks to please herself, whether it is just fine wine and dining, a hot bath, playing cruel games with mortals' lives, or simply watching the reactions of others to her manipulative flaunting of her body... or even all of those at once. Aphrodite does not care who pleases who, only that she is pleased and this leads her to having many lovers and many friends, though just as many grow tired of her constant need for attention and bored with her petty displays. History Early Life Though the Elder Gods of Olympus do not wish to classify her as such, the goddess known today as Aphrodite (meaning ‘of the foam’ in the Old Tongue) is technically a kindred being to the Six Elders. You see, before she was the perfect specimen worshiped all over as the definition of love and beauty, she was a mortal named Dione that served in the Titans’ mortal harem. Suspecting that the exiled Zeus and his kindred were amassing an army able to overthrow them, the Titans devised a plan to fell their enemy from within. Dione was chosen to be granted divinity and power to control the passions and desires of those around her, god and mortal alike. However, before Dione could be sent into the exiles’ camp, the Titans were overthrown. After the battle, Dione was found inside her vat in the Haven on Mount Othrys. Though some of the gods wished her destroyed and others wanted her as a trophy, Zeus and Hera saw some value in keeping this powerful specimen alive and used the talents of Hera, Athena, and the Titan prisoner Rhea to overwrite Dione’s loyalty to the Titans, but as she had been raised since youth in the Titanic harem, this also destroyed much of her identity. To give her a sense of purpose, Zeus also gave her the remaining share of Kronos' power and the Essences of Love and Lust (which Zeus had been saving for himself, but Hera did not favor that idea). Upon her release from the vat, Dione was given to Hephaestus to wed to compensate for the injuries he had taken while he had defended his mother from the Titan Kronos. At first there was a sense of fulfillment in her marriage to Hephaestus, but as the god became more tied up in developing armor and weapons, Dione found she needed more sense of purpose. Dione took on a new name her self, one given to her by the mortals whose technological limitations could not fathom the exact nature of the vat and had made up a peculiar story involving Kronos’ cut genitals being tossed into the sea, creating foam, which birthed Dione. That name was Aphrodite and with it, she began a series of affairs. With each lover, Aphrodite was able to find new elements to her personality that she had neglected before or had been unable to access as a side-effect from her re purposing. Aphrodite has taken many lovers, including most of the Olympians (such as Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus) but her most significant is her affair with Ares. The two began a relationship and when Hephaestus discovered this, he was deeply hurt by they're betrayal. He eventually got his revenge by trapping them in a net and bringing their nude bodies before all of Olympus to humiliate. Oddly enough, this made Aphrodite and Ares respect him more. Elysium Aphrodite has made herself an important figure to the mortals of Elysium. She is worshiped far and wide. Through her many lovers, she has also secured key positions for many of her offspring. Her relationships with Ares has continued, and she can usually be found in his company. Role in NeOlympus Chapter Four Abilities Elder Goddess: '''The final mortal blessed with power by the Titans, Aphrodite was intended to be a divine saboteur that would turn the gods against each other, but when the Titans never had a chance to enact the plan, Aphrodite joined the ranks of the new Olympian regime. '''Goddess of Love: Her first gift from the Titans, Aphrodite is able to read the minds of mortals and divine being alike to ascertain who or what it is that they feel love for, or who it is may that they lust after. With focus, she also sense if that love is reciprocated or not Goddess of Desire: With but a touch, Aphrodite can also cause a mortal to lose their inhibitions and give in to their most basic desire at that moment. Even gods may become more inclined to act on their impulses Goddess of Sex: Put simply, Aphrodite knows when, where, and with who anyone she encounters has had sexual intercourse. Furthermore, she is highly skilled and knowledgeable in its execution and can grant such carnal talent to those she imparts her blessings upon. Those who enjoy her own company will find that by doing so, Aphrodite’s powers give her complete insight into their mind and soul, bearing all their secrets to her during the course of their intimate affair Goddess of Song: Aphrodite has a mesmerizing voice, perfect pitch, and magically knows the lyrics to every song ever put to paper or sang aloud The Beautiful Trinity: Aphrodite is considered to be one of the three most beautiful beings in existence, along with the other ‘Goddesses of Beauty’ Hera and Athena. As a result, Aphrodite receives much worship for her blessings The Girdle of Passion: The magic girdle that Aphrodite wears has the power to inflame passions in even divine beings. Its effect on mortal minds is nearly infallible and irresistible, causing those in the proximity of the girdle to find its wearer most deserving of their attention, should the wearer desire such devotion at that time. Relationships Though Aphrodite has several relationships (and several offspring) with the likes of Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus, her heart belongs to the two brothers: Hephaestus and Ares. Hephaestus: 'Aphrodite's husband, the two married as a reward for Hephaestus' sacrifce during the battle against Kronos. Initially, their marriage was filled with love. Soon, however, Hephaestus became too concerned with making weaponry and tools for the Gods and Aphrodite felt empty. She turned to comfort in the form of others, while Hephaestus allowed this to continue in order to make her happy, but he was deeply hurt when he learned one of her lovers was his brother. Still, the two have remained together as husband and wife. 'Ares: Aphrodite's other great love is Ares. The two began an affair and had several children together. While the two were humiliated by Hephaestus in retaliation for their betrayal, they all see, to have moved towards peace. Trivia * In Mythology, Aphrodite has a complicated heritage where she is either the daughter of Zeus or created by the severed genitals of Uranus falling into the sea. In NeOlympus, she was created by the Titans as a weapon. * In Mythology, Aphrodite never loved Hephaestus due to his horrid physical appearance and cheated on with more attractive partners. In NeOlympus, the two love one another but Hephaestus is to busy making weaponry for the Gods, so she sought comfort elsewhere. * Dione is sometimes the mother of Aphrodite, having conceived her with Zeus. * Aphrodite frequently entertains multiple Olympians at once. Category:Elder Gods Category:Olympians Category:Principal Pantheon